1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices and more particularly to an improved clamp for a seat post of bicycle.
2. Related Art
A conventional clamp for bicycle is shown in FIG. 1. The clamp comprises a body 81, a slot 83, a flexible member having a ratchet section 82 tightly wrapped around a seat post 91 and passed the slot 83, and a pawl 84 formed in the slot 83 and adapted to catch and hold one of the teeth of the ratchet section 82.
However, the prior clamp suffered from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the fastening is not reliable (i.e., not durable). Further, unfastening of the clamp is not easy. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.